


The Way You Said, "I love you"

by MercurialMind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialMind/pseuds/MercurialMind
Summary: The day before Cassandra takes over her duties as the Divine, Josephine knocks on her door.





	The Way You Said, "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt list on Tumblr

She sat on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed at the floor in front of her. She took a deep breath, squeezing the sheets beneath her palms.

This was it. Tomorrow she would be named as the Divine, and her life would follow different rules from there. It was yet another duty, and she had always followed the path assigned for her. But why did it make her heart clench in her chest? Why did it feel like it was being crushed and shattered into millions of pieces, by her own hand?

She knew exactly why.

 _Josephine_.

Even the slightest thought of her made Cassandra’s heart flutter. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears gathering. How could she do this…to her, and to herself?

But there was no other way. She could not back away from this now.

There was a knock on the door, and she raised her eyes to look at the solid wood. Wiping her eyes and with a voice more shuddering than she would have liked, she inquired: “Who is it?”

When she heard the reply behind the door, she gasped for air for she knew very well that voice. She would have recognized it from anywhere. The surge of warmth in her heart made her light-headed, and she stood up. “You may enter,” she said, her voice soft now.

The door opened slightly, and Josephine slipped inside, locking it after her. For a moment, her eyes lingered on her own fingers holding on to the door knob.

“Jo…” Cassandra whispered. She was still standing next to her bed as her legs refused to move.

When Josephine turned to look at her, there was a small smile on her lips, but it failed to reach her eyes. Instead, Cassandra realized they were gleaming.

“Cassie…”

Cassandra surged forward, cupped her face with calloused hands and pulled her into a searing kiss. Her eyes closed as she took in Josephine’s wonderful scent, the feeling of her soft lips on hers. The sound escaping from Josephine, was a pleased hum, and her arms circled her neck, fingers tangled into her short, black hair.

When they parted, they lingered with their foreheads touching, hot breath between them.

“I…” Josephine began, her voice wavering. “I won’t ask you not to do this.”

Cassandra took a deep breath before speaking. “I must do this,” she whispered.

“I know, Josephine sighed, pulling her into another kiss.

Images of the past year flashed through Cassandra’s eyes. She went through the precious moments they had spent together walking on the battlements or sitting in the shade of the garden, felt the mountain breeze on her skin once again. She remembered how she’d brushed her hand upon Josephine’s and how she’d gained a shy glance from her. She thought of how they’d held hands and heard themselves laugh together, treasured the memories of the knowing looks they had shared across the tavern, and the soft questioning touches and sighs of happiness shared in the privacy of their room.

She kissed Josephine with all the love she had in her heart, let her hands wander to her waist and down again, the path so familiar, yet something she would never grow tired of. Her hands sought Josephine’s soft thighs and raised her up, into her arms. The slight chuckle from Josephine made her smile against her lips, and she walked towards the bed, heart drumming beneath her chest.

Gently, she laid Josephine on the sheets, letting herself fall softly upon her.

“I do not wish to think this is the last time I have you in my arms,” she said, feeling the painful sting in her heart.

Josephine’s hand came to cup her cheek, thumb softly tracing the scar on her jaw. “It doesn’t have to be.”

“Once I take the vows, I… cannot…”

“My sweet Cassandra…” There was a bittersweet taste to Josephine’s words.

Tomorrow, she would need to say the words which would bind her to the Chantry. She’d have to take the vows, forever letting go of these wonders. She did not see any future for them, saw no way for pursuing the duty as the Divine and for sharing the life with Josephine, yet she could not let her go.

Josephine’s beautiful eyes were searching for something in hers, and perhaps she found it, for there was a smile that appeared as a spark in her eyes. “We have encountered an enormous amount of obstacles that could have separated us, yet we are still here, together,” she said, the hopeful tone in her voice kindling something in Cassandra. Feeling Josephine warm and soft, so tangible, beneath her, hands lingering on her neck, made her shiver, and she let herself go once more, dipping into another sweet kiss.

* * *

The morning fell too quickly upon them, the sun laying its golden touch on Josephine. She stood in front of the mirror, finished buttoning her blouse before turning to look at Cassandra again.

“I have a chance to change the Chantry,” Cassandra said quietly. “I have a chance to make things better. I cannot ask someone else do it if I’m not willing to do it myself.”

Their eyes met as she took Josephine’s hand into her own, lacing their fingers together.

“At the cost of your own happiness,” Josephine whispered,“…our happiness…”

Cassandra let out a sigh. She felt hot tears gathering in her eyes. “What is the value of the happiness of two people compared to that of so many others?” A tear fell down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

They stood there, silent and still for a long time, Josephine’s face pressing onto Cassandra’s chest, hot tears seeping through her thin nightshirt.

When they finally parted, they let go of each other’s hands as one. No words left their lips as Josephine turned towards the door, a lump in Cassandra’s throat keeping her from breathing. As the door closed, Josephine’s back disappearing to the shadowy corridor, Cassandra stood against the door, gasping for air like she was drowning.

Then she heard the words, muffled, from the other side of the door, and she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth flush over her once more, as the three words slipped from her own lips, grounding her to that single moment.


End file.
